Two Worlds, One Love
by The Freaky Writer
Summary: Ok, Heres a new story thats been bugging me for...Since the Beginging of '07!. Sauske's deadbecause Naruto killed him Team Seven is Sent on a mission to...ANOTHER WORLD! KAKASHI X OC and OC x Sakura!
1. Mission Breifings

HEY PEEPS! IM BACK WITH MORE STORIES IN THE WORKS!, I have Been working on planning this story out for months and here i am finally going to type it. Here it is! TWO WORLDS, ONE LOVE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi asked. "What did you call us here for?"

Tsunade turned around, facing Team 7 with a serious look in her eyes and slapping down the following items onto her desk: 2 File folders, 1 Star-shaped amulet, and a Scroll.

"Kakashi, you and your team have been assigned an A-rank mission, due to the fact that your mission will take place in another world." She said

Team Seven just looked at her blankly and Naruto busted out laughing, Sakura tried shoving a laugh down her throat but...if failed and just busted out laughing and Kakashi just sweat dropped at her and Tsunade had a few veins appear on her head.

"This is serious, This is in another world outside our own..." she said, cooling down.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi began. "How do you know there is another world?" he asked with question in his voice.

Tsunade opened a desktop drawer and pulled out a book, it was very old and tearing apart, she put it on the desktop and she opened the book to a chapter called "Two World's, One Connection".

"You see," she read out loud to them "There are two worlds, connected by a single thread of energy, but separated because of a war between 2 Gods, one named Remus and the other Zeus. They had a war between Empires, Until Zeus won the war and decided to take over the Empire of Remus but, Remus's blacksmith made a Star-shaped pendant and his Sorcerers enchanted it with some Jutsu that would be able to seal the connection between the worlds and opened them for travel, Once the Worlds were separated, They all started moving on with there lives. One world progressed over millenniums and the other progressed but stopped progressing. And that world is ours." Tsunade said and was out of breath and drank some sake.

Naruto and Sakura looked at her with awe and Kakashi was confused. Tsunade threw the file Folders at Kakashi, At the tabs of the two folders are the names and kanji "**Keller, Takida"** and **"Keller, Dylan"**

Kakashi opened Takida's folder and looked at her picture. Takida had short dark black shoulder length hair. She had a young face with a beauty mark at the bottom left part of her jaw, she had the brightest light blue eyes that you could ever imagine, and 2 small diamond earrings. Kakashi just kept starring at her until he read her details:

**Name: Keller Takida Kameko**

**Age: 27**

**Sex: F**

**Address: Apt. 8235 Tokyo JP.**

**Phone #+81 3 ****924-5289**

**Occupation: Real Estate Agent**

**Salary: ¥100,000 a Year**

**Martial Status: Single**

**Eye: Light Blue**

**Height: 5,6**

**Weight: 139**

**Disabilities: None**

**Citizenship: Natural Born Citizen**

**Criminal Record: Clean**

**Graduated: Yes**

**College: Yes**

**Hospital Records on the next page - **

Kakashi looked at her Job occupation and thought to himself "Whats a Real Estate Agent?" He went to Dylan's Folder and looked at his picture, He had brown-black shaggy hair with Green-blue eyes,side burns and some facial hair. Kakashi wondered if this was her kid but went on down to his details

**Name: Keller Dylan James**

**Age: 17**

**Sex: M**

**Address: Apt. 8235 Tokyo JP.**

**Phone #+81 3 924-5289 **

**Occupation: Part-time Student**

**School: Tokyo School of Technology**

**High School: Chanute High School**

**Citizenship: Student Visa, Applying for Citizenship See Government Papers on Page 7**

**Disabilities: Yes, Deaf in left ear. See Hospital Records**

**Height: 5,9**

**Weight: 185**

**Criminal Record: Clean**

**Graduated High school: Yes**

**Family: Jeffery Keller (Father) Brenda Ellison (mother) Darien Keller (Sister) Takida Keller (cousin) More... See Family Tree on pg 5**

Kakashi closed the folders and looked at Tsunade. Naruto and Sakura both looked at the folders and were amazed at the detail of the photos and how neat the print was but did not show it.

"This is what you will need to get into their world." Tsunade said as she held up the star shaped pendant and threw it to him. "Do NOT and i mean DO NOT Lose that pendant, If you do, then you are STUCK there!" she yelled and they understood.

"You will need to get packed and prepare for tomorrow, And Do NOT let those two people know your shinobi's or leave a trace of anything shinobi." she warned.

"HAI!" They yelled in unison and 'poofed' out of the room.

OK PEEPS! That is the Prologue! The names and places ARE REAL, Yes i used my real families names so what, only a few things are tweaked like my height, and age. Yes i AM deaf in my left ear. I had a disease at the Age of 5 called Spinal Meningitis, who the hell knows how i made it but i lost my hearing that day. Please review. TFW


	2. A Rude Awakening

OK PEEPS THIS IS CHAPTER ONE!!!! IT MIGHT TAKE ME A WHILE TO TYPE AND UPDATE THE STORY Because im busy with school. Please know this.. This is chapter one: a world different from our own.

"Team Seven if you would please step in the circle, so we can begin your journey into another world." Tsunade said, pointing to the circle with a star inside of it with Japanese kanji, they stepped into the middle of it. Tsunade and Shizune started chanting and the circle glowed with great masses of chakra leaking from it. It started to get stronger and stronger and they all started feeling weaker and weaker until Tsunade and Shizune slapped both of their hands down and Team 7 just blacked out and the next minute, the glow died down and...they we're gone..

Kakashi's POV

I felt landing on something hard, like a floor or something who knows what it is, but as i opened my eye, i expected to still be in Tsunades office and thinking it was a hoax but where i am is different. I was in a Kitchenette is that what there called? But anyway, i felt something keeping to a chair, it was rope. I looked around and saw strange contraptions galore, but i see a shadow coming from the hallway revealing that girl from the folder, she looked pissed and holding a weird contraption and she pointed it at me and made it click.

"Who are you and How the hell did you get into my apartment?" She asked, trying to keep her anger in check. I looked at her and began.

"My names...er...Kakashi Hatake." I said.

She came towards me not letting her defense down, She was stunningly hot. Like an exotic dancers coming to me to do a lap dance for me.. but those are just my fantasy's. She is wearing a black jacket with thin white stripes going horizontal with a black shirt underneath it, with black slacks and black dress shoes...so much for my day dream, her hair was dark night black long and hanging on her shoulders. She was short for her age, she looks 17 to me.

"Ok...I got your name and...How did you get into my apartment?" she asked as she opened a cupboard and got a weird looking cup and poured a hot liquid from a pitcher...it was a dark black with some brown in it, she took a sip of it and continued looking at me.

"How'd you get in my apartment?" she asked me...i didn't know how to respond to her question...i could not disobey Hokage-sama's orders not to tell about the ways of a the ninja..

"I came here because im your brother..." i said, making up some lie.

She spitted out her drink and looked at me wide-eyed like i was some psycho person and she began

"Your my brother?" she asked.

"Yes i am...Taki-chan" I said to her.

"Sorry..and those kids that appeared here must be...um..your students from a dojo, judge by your weapons, kunai and shuriken, you have to be a sensei from a old fashion dojo." she said

"Yea, thats right and-" i was cut off by someone coming from the hallway.

"Hey Taki, wheres my iPod?" the kid said, but it was in a different language i did not know of.

"Jiran, Your iPod is in your top drawer of you things." She replied in the same language. (Jiran is my name pronounced in Japanese, My Names is Dylan. Dylan Jiran)

I looked at her confused because i did not understand when she replied to the kid. The kid looked at me and said to her.

"Hey Taki, whose he?" he asked her.

"Jiran!" she yelled at him "This is my nii-san, Kakashi-kun"

He looked at me closely and looked at my face closely and then looked at hers..

"You both look nothing alike and if you look at his ropes Taki, there cut and on the floor" he said in his language.

End of Kakashi's POV

Takida looked at his ropes and saw they were indeed cut but he was holding a kunai in his hands, concealed by his back.

"JIRAN, RUN!" she yelled at Dylan. He understood and ran into a bedroom and Taki pointed the gun at Kakashi who was in a fighting stance and her with both fingers on the trigger.

"Your good." He said to her and was waiting for her move and she fired 10 shots at him but he dodged like it was nothing and she was wide-eyed and was standing nervously.

"But not good enough." he flash stepped behind her and pulled her and him to the ground and with him on top of her, sitting on her back, and pulled out his book and started reading it. She just started getting pissed.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI GET OFF HER!" Yelled Sakura from the bedroom where they were sitting in.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and then at Taki then he got off her and she stood up, dusted her self off then her cell phone went off playing.

_I'm bringing sexy back...the other brothers don't know how to act..._

Team 7 had there kunais ready, but Taki answered her phone.

"Moshi Moshi, Takida here...mhmm...mhmmmm.. New house for sale on...," Taki got out a notepad and a pen. "5287 S...678W Road?...Ok thanks bye." She hung up and saw Team 7 in a attack position, looking at her phone.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a cell phone before?" She said holding her phone up. They shook there head and both Taki and Dylan sweat dropped and looked at each other and Taki sighed and began.

"Well, i got to go to this house, Jiran why don't you keep them company." she said to him.

"Taki!, you know i goto get to class today!" he told her.

"Then, take them with you!" She yelled

"Fine!" He yelled back

"Just remember to pick up Katorin at the Jazz University." Taki said as she grabbed her file folders and accidentally taking both her and Dylan's without knowing and walked out the door. He turned to them and said.

"Weapons..Leave...here." Dylan said, trying to speak Japanese. They understood and left the weapons here. But when his back was turned, they used a jutsu to hide their weapons and followed him outside to his car.

"Get in," He said as he unlocked it, "Its safe...jeez..." he got in the drivers seat on the right and they got in on the back. He started the car and they looked alarmed but they calmed down after a while, as he drove out of the parking lot and making his way to the Expressway.

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALRIGHT, IM DONE and I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN, DON'T GIVE UP ON MEH!

TFW


End file.
